championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Aftershock 3 - A Long, Long Way From Home
}} Good afternoon, hero! What can I do for you? :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley Summary You traveled to Camp Lantern at UNTIL's request to investigate the strange happenings there. After defeating VIPER troops sent to recapture the VIPER fortress at this location, you learned that Major Okonkwo and her troopers were trapped inside the lower levels of the fort, fighting both VIPER and some of her own soldiers. You entered the fort and neutralized the demoralized VIPER troops in the upper level. Along the way you received visitations from a pair of ghostly figures. In the lower levels of the fort you discovered that many of the UNTIL troopers had been driven mad by a supernatural energy. Some were even physically warped by this power. Your investigation found the disturbance centered around Sergeant Jim Collins, an UNTIL trooper who lost a close friend during Operation Demonflame. Collins was being manipulated by Despair Incarnate, a champion of one of the Kings of Edom. Despair was masquerading as Collins' lost friend, Robinson. You defeated Despair Incarnate, but not before it used its influence over Collins to open a massive portal that transported the fortress and everyone in it to the Qliphothic realm. Objectives Discover why you were brought to the Qliphothic realm and how to get back to Earth. Use the transport in UNTIL HQ to resume the story. Out of the Frying Pan * Speak to Major Okonkwo ( ) ** The good news is we were able to rescue a number of the afflicted troopers as we evacuated the base. They are resting inside. I don't know if it's this place or the completion of Collin's ritual, but many of them seem to have made a full recovery. Still, I think we should keep an eye on them until we discover what's truly going on here. ** And the bad news ** That list is a bit longer. ** It appears we have been transported to the Qliphothic dimension. Our arrival here was fairly violent and most of the bunker interior has collapsed. ** The main radar dish broke Ripper's cage when it collapsed. He is still weak from the earlier fight, but I suspect once he has regained his strength, he will be a problem. ** Last, and definitely not least, I have no idea how we get home. VIPER is my area of expertise, not magical rituals and chaos dimensions. ** There must be something we can do ** I surveyed the area from the walls earlier. There is a structure to the south I believe is the portal used during Operation Demonflame. If it is, that is probably our best chance to return to our own dimension. ** Could you investigate this area? ** We need to move quickly. I am sure the inhabitants of this dimension have already noted our arrival. I expect an attack at any moment. * Investigate the Portal to the South ( ) ** Speak to the Ghost ( ) *** The portal closed shortly after the last UNTIL troops retreated through it. I can only assume Witchcraft sealed it from the other side. *** When this portal dimmed, most of us lost hope of every making it home. *** Who are you? *** My name is Juan Ramirez. I was attached to Major Boudreau's unit during Operation Demonflame. The upper brass felt that my particular talent would be useful against supernatural threats. *** I'm psychic. *** So, you're not a ghost? *** No, not yet. *** I'm one of a small group of UNTIL survivors who were left behind at the end of Operation Demonflame. We managed to find shelter in caves and have been scraping by on freeze-dried rations and improvised weapons. *** I am both happy and terrified to see you. *** Terrified? *** I'm glad to see you because it means there might be some hope of getting home. *** I'm terrified, because something in those towers wants you here. And here you are... *** What?!?! *** I don't have much time. I have to keep moving. I'll explain more later. *** You should get back to the fort and let Major Okonkwo know she needs to mount a rescue operation. ** Tell Major Okonkwo ( ) *** Ramirez and some others are still alive? That's the first good news I've heard in a while. *** We must do what we can to rescue them! *** Ramirez said he would contact us again. ** Defend the Fort *** Destroy the transport to stop the escape ( ) ** Rescue the UNTIL Survivors *** Listen to Ramirez' Report ( ) *** Talk to Ramirez ( ) **** The survivors split up into three groups. We didn't have the strength to fight, so we figured smaller groups could hide more easily; and if one cave was discovered, they wouldn't get all of us. **** The first cave is located in the hills south west of the old portal where we first spoke. **** The second cave is on a cliff face just north of the fortress. **** The third cave... **** What's wrong? **** They found me *** Talk to Urqhart ( ) **** What's the use? We're just going to end up like those Demonflame veterans--warped monstrosities. **** Better to die here than live like that. **** On your feet, soldier! **** Sorry. Don't know what came over me. Must be this place I guess. **** From what Ramirez said, it doesn't sound like the survivors are in any shape for a cross-country march. I think our best bet is the osprey. It's out of rockets, but there is still some chaingun ammo left. We should have enough fuel for a few short flights out and back. **** We don't have any backups though, so we need to be cautious. I'm going to need you to make sure I have a clear landing zone and to cover me while the survivors load. **** How will we communicate? **** Radios don't work very well here. **** I think I saw some smoke grenades in those crates near the plane. Grab some of those. **** Once I'm in position, use those to signal me. If you get into trouble, throw a red grenade. I'll make a strafing run if I have any ammunition remaining. **** Once the area is clear, throw a blue grenade and I'll come in for a pickup. **** Visibility is limited and I'll be watching the caves, so if you use the grenade elsewhere I may not spot it. **** Got it. Red strafe. Blue all clear. *** Get Smoke Grenades ( ) **** The Osprey has enough ammunition to make 5 attack runs. If you are unsure how much ammunition is remaining, check the green bar floating above the vehicle. **** Major Urqhart will signal you when he reaches his holding position. If he sees a red smoke grenade near a cave when he is at this position, he will make an attack run. If he sees a blue smoke grenade, he will attempt to land and load survivors. **** If the Osprey takes too much damage while loading, Urqhart will abort the pickup and circle around again. **** If you run out of grenades you can get more from the crates at the fortress. *** Southwest Cave ( ) **** Clear Horror groups from cave entrance (0/4) **** Load Survivors (0/6) after. Using a Blue smoke to signal Urqhart to land! *** Northern Cave ( ) **** Clear Horror groups from landing area (0/6) **** Load Survivors (0/5) *** Speak to Okonkwo ( ) **** Good work, (name)! I just hope this effort wasn't in vain. We still need to find that last cave and then find a way home. **** With luck Ramirez will contact us again... ** Defeat the Army of Horrors (0/14) ( ) *** Talk to Fulani Okonkwo ( ) ** Enter the cave ( ) In Progress Use the transport in the UNTIL HQ to return to the story. :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley On Completion Rewards * (Variable) Exp * (Variable)